


It's Complicated

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [7]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hook-Up, Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Season/Series 03, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Shite, Cosima. She’s there, isn’t she?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJadedGurlx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - complicated.

“ _Shite, Cosima. She’s there, isn’t she?_ ” Sarah is in Felix’s dark apartment, face shadowy on the computer screen, but Cosima can see her disappointment.

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re implying,” Cosima says, shifting her body in front of the screen to shield the open bathroom door, “but I wish you wouldn’t.”

“ _Hey, I have no room to judge,_ ” Sarah says with a wave. “ _But_ Delphine _? Really? After all this time?”_

Cosima hears Delphine humming softly in the bathroom. She bites her thumbnail and looks around the room—Delphine’s blue lace bra is draped over the desk lamp, the sheets smell like her cigarette smoke and musky perfume, and her purse is in the corner with her turned-off cell. “It’s complicated, okay?”

Delphine makes a delicate scoffing noise as she runs the faucet over the tub. Cosima ignores it.

Sarah rolls her eyes. “ _Just be careful, okay?_ ”

“Okay,” Cosima agrees, and ends their conversation. She sits in bed for a moment, listening to the spray of the shower water, before getting up to join Delphine.


End file.
